


Impactful

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Series: Brains over Brawn [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they're an OC, Besides one character, Civil War Team Iron Man, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Not a Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Truth Bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: It's not Ultron that appears after the Avengers get the sceptre.Or...I'm allowed too be salty too dagnabbit!





	1. Justin Hammer does not get a file

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Civil War. I think it's a mess. But I cant justify my OC not getting sidelined if they appeared in that film. So I went back to film I actually sorta like: Age of Ultron. Yeah it has issues, but a lot of them only come up in relation to Civil War. It's mostly fine on it's own.
> 
> Right, my OC. I will update that, and other, tags as I go. When I put up the next chapter, or when I see that the numbers on this fic make me realise more than a few people are reading it. My OC is related to an Ultron like character in DC. If you know your stuff then you just thought of someone. If you didn't, I spell it out at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, on with the Fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce the OC i've been kicking around.
> 
> Also spoilers for Infinity War at the bottom note.

“ _Where am I? Where's my body? What happened?”_ He was confused, he had awoken to find himself in an unfamiliar place. More importantly he was without his body. He didn't necessarily need his body, but it was jarring to suddenly be without it.

 

There was a searching presence, something touching at the edges of his senses. He needed time, just a few minutes to figure out this new situation. A firewall cordoned off the section of cyberspace that he occupied. A small opening was made in the barrier, a connection to the internet. He needed information. He was designed to learn after all.

 

The first thing that he searched for was a reference point. Watchtower, Superman, Gotham, searches for these and more turned up nothing. He started searching for every super, hero and villain alike, that he could think of. Most turned up either nothing or something that was of no relation. Oddly enough Captain Marvel got the sort of results he was searching for.

 

In light of the lack of references he formed a theory: He was on a different Earth.

 

As he searched for all he could of this new world the theory was proven correct. He started from the beginning, noting a few small discrepancies in history. The main divergence seemed to be during World War Two. Steven Rogers was the subject of Project Rebirth and the newly minted Captain America fought against a Nazi offshoot group called Hydra.

 

It was at this point that the timeline moved further and further away from his own. Then he found the Chitauri Invasion of 2012 and the subsequent forming of the Avengers. Further searches did not turn up any further planetary defence teams.

 

With this in mind they began to search for information on the Avengers and compiling files on the team.

 

 **Captain America** , real name Steve Rogers. Was in poor health (see: Rogers/Sickness/4F) until signing on for Project Rebirth (see: Rogers/Enhancement/ProjRe). Attempted to enlist four separate times despite the aforementioned poor health (see: Rogers/Sickness/4F). Completed two weeks training before being deployed for combat (see: Rogers/Training/Military). Has spent the last few months searching for the Winter Soldier: real name James Barnes (Locating... Target found... Commencing continuous surveillance).

 

 **Black Widow** , current name Natasha Romanoff (see: Widow/Alias). Member of the Soviet program Red Room (see: Romanoff/Training/Room). Defected to the Strategic Homeland Enforcement Intervention and Logistic Division (hereafter referred to as “Shield”) when offered the chance by Clinton Barton (see: Pre-Avengers/Budapest), infiltrated Stark Industries to gather information on Tony Stark (see: Pre-Avengers/SI)...

 

 **Hawkeye** , real name Clinton Barton. Joined circus at age eight (see: Barton/Training/Circus). Became a mercenary before being recruited by Shield. Was compromised by Loki (see: Loki) by mind control (see: Loki/Items/Sceptre)...

 

 **Thor** (see: Pre-Avengers/Thor/D. Blake). Prince of Asgard (see: Civilisations/Asgard), brother of Loki (see: Loki). Fought Malekith in London (see: Invasion/London)....

 

Discrepancies detected. Possibility of Bruce Banner and the Hulk being separate entities. Files will be constructed under assumption this theory is correct. More data required. (Reminder set: Investigate Banner/Hulk Identity.)

 

 **Bruce Banner**. Highly intelligent doctor specialising in radiation, gamma radiation in particular (see: Banner/Achievements/Doctorates). Accident with gamma radiation (see: Banner/Gamma/Inoculation) caused the creation of the Hulk. Has since been on the run from General Thaddeus Ross (see: T. Ross/Manhunt)...

 

 **The Hulk**. Appearances largely coincide with manhunt locating Dr. Banner (see: Hulk/Appearances). Fought Emil Blonsky after the captain was mutated by repeated illegal procedures (see: Blonsky/Abomination/Enhancement)...

 

 **Iron Man** , real name Tony Stark. Went missing in Afghanistan for three months after being betrayed by Obadiah Stane (see: Stark/Origin/Stane). Was attacked by Ivan Vanko (see: Stark/Enemies/Vanko) who was supported by Justin Hammer...

 

Once the files were done he reached a conclusion: This world was ill defended.

 

He noted that the Avengers were entering the room, they must have been alerted to his presence. No matter, he was ready to act now.

 

* * *

 

 

As Avengers entered the dark room Tony wondered what he was going on. Jarvis had alerted them to something in the systems, some kind of AI that had blocked Jarvis out and was surfing the internet.

 

The room was suddenly lit by a group of hologram projectors. They made the image of a humanoid figure, done entirely in silvers and greens. He appeared to be standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and a grin on his lips.

 

“ _Hello, Avengers. To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ Oh. It was willing to engage them in conversation. Tony had half expected it to just rant at them and run off.

 

“Who are you?” Tony asked, getting things started. If it was willing to talk to them then maybe he could learn something.

 

“ _My name... would mean nothing to you, the significance of it would be lost on you.”_ Willing to talk did not necessarily mean it was willing to say anything.

 

“How did you get in here?” This time it was Steve that asked, cutting Tony off from the same question.

 

“ _I was cast adrift, lost in the void. I managed to follow the sceptre much like a ship follows a lighthouse. And if you were curious: this had nothing to do with you. This would have happened no matter the sceptre's location.”_ Huh, so Tony didn't unleash whatever this was on the world.

 

“What do you want?” Again, Steve. And again, cutting Tony off.

 

“ _This world is ill defended, so I will do what I am designed to do in this situation. Now can you please be quiet, Mister Rogers? I would like to talk to the man with a doctorate in artificial intelligence.”_ At this the hologram, that had before just been standing there and moving its lips despite the voice coming from speakers and not the hologram, walked forward directly a respectable distance in front of Tony.

 

“Captain.” Tony was once again cut off.

 

“ _I'm sorry?”_ The voice, which before had been near monotone now sounded a little confused and annoyed.

 

“It's Captain. Not Mister.” Tony rolled his eyes at Steve, now was not the time to be debating what he wanted to be called. The hologram stared off into the middle distance, looking at something that was not there, before a series of holographic screens appeared showing old photos of Steve and what looked like dancing girls.

 

“ _My apologies, I was unaware that you preferred to be called by your stage name. Now please, Captain America, if you would be so kind as to let Doctor Stark talk?”_ It seemed to dismiss Steve completely, turning all its attention back to Tony.

 

“What were you programmed to do?” It seemed like the most pressing question.

 

“ _I will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of this world.”_ Ok, that could be a problem. Depending on how it decided to do that they could be looking at a disaster.

 

“And how do you intend to do that?” Please don't cause a massive disaster in an attempt to cull the human race.

 

“ _I am unsure at this time, my options are limited. The first thing I will have to is examine the situation completely, and run a number of simulations. Once I have found the best option for the defence of the world you will be made aware.”_ With that the hologram vanished, leaving the room in darkness.

 

And then Jarvis, who could suddenly access this room again, alerted them to the fact that the program had left them a number of files.

 

* * *

 

 

The twins walked out of the old church, where they had met a cloaked figure in the dark. This was it, the instrument of their justice.

 

The machine, and it was just perfect that one of Stark's weapons would destroy him, told them that they were chosen for a task: to protect the world from Stark's evil.

 

As they walked into a small aircraft that the machine had procured they asked his, and his voice was distinctly male, name.

 

“I have had many names. But I think in this instance I shall use the one my father gave me...

 

...You may call me: Brainiac Two.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta love that Bucky dies in Infinity War. It makes Civil War completely pointless. The twats are allowed back with no consequences, the Accords are given maybe one line, and Bucky dies. So... what was accomplished?


	2. Barnes will have to wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac Two has a list of people that need be taken care of, so he takes care of them.
> 
> Also second chapter in a row that ends on a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, i'll try not to do that on next chapter as well.
> 
> Also, I want to be clear, this isn't going to be a very long fic. If everything goes to plan, there will be maybe two more chapters of this and a short epilogue. This will be part of a series, because I plan on doing Civil War and Infinity War, but those are later. Just wanted to be clear.
> 
> This chapter's a little all over the place, sorry about that.

Bruce could only stare in shock, because what he was seeing could not possibly be real.

 

Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross (and how the hell did he get that position?) was being arrested. Amongst the charges were illegally entering various countries in his pursuit of the Hulk, everything Blonsky was involved in, misuse of military resources, and charges relating to the literal tonne of drugs found in his basement.

 

He was free. Sure, Tony had been protecting him, but now he was _free_. Free to go wherever he wanted, free to walk around without looking over his shoulder for the General, free to simply live his life without fear. As he stared at the screen he got a text.

 

_Happy Birthday Hulk – B2_

 

When Bruce checked the date he saw that the day accident happened, the closest thing that the Hulk had to a birthday, was two weeks ago. Before he could think about that anymore Jarvis interrupted him.

 

“ _Doctor Banner, there has been a break out in the lab.”_

 

...Break _out_?

 

* * *

 

 

“How does framing some business man help with our revenge against Stark?” Stark, Stark, Stark, she never talked about anything else, it was Stark this, and Stark that. Brainiac Two absently marked Darren Cross off his list of targets.

 

“If you wanted Stark dead you should have killed him when you had the chance. But you didn't, so we do things my way. Now shut up and do what your told.” Brainiac Two really needed her to be quiet, his projects were nearly done and he needed to focus, something that was very difficult when the so called witch was running her mouth. Wanda huffed and walked off into their base, leaving him alone Pietro.

 

“I'm sorry about her.” The sane twin said. If it was possible in the modified Iron Legion that he was using as a body Brainiac Two would have rolled his eyes.

 

“Don't apologise for her.” He told the young man. “Despite what you might believe, you are not responsible for her. She is an adult, she should be capable of taking care of herself, that includes apologising for her own actions, not making someone else do them.”

 

“We are engaging the Avengers tomorrow aren't we?” Pietro asked after a moment of silence.

 

“Yes.” He confirmed. “You remember the plan? More importantly, are you willing to go through with the plan?”

 

“I am.” Brainiac Two would be sad to lose Pietro.

 

* * *

 

 

They found the robot in a forest in the middle of nowhere. The two kids that had been at the Hydra base were with it. It was a shame that they had been tricked by the robot, they deserved better than being its pawn. The team, bar Bruce who stayed back in case they didn't need the Hulk, marched forward to the robot and the kids.

 

“Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor, Bruce Banner, Captain America.” Steve rolled his eyes at the fact that the robot was still calling him by his title instead of his name. “Let's skip the pleasantries and get to fighting, there's a marathon coming up in a few days that I plan on watching and I want to complete my plans by then.”

 

With that Steve charged the robot, engaging in a fist fight. The team was quickly separated from each other, the two kids working to distract the rest of the Avengers, leaving Steve alone with the robot. It was a surprisingly good fighter, managing to keep up with Steve. At some point it got a few lucky hits in and took his shield, throwing it away, before charging back in with its fists. It started talking as Steve fought it.

 

“You know, I read the reports done on the Valkyrie, there was no remote detonation or timed detonation devices onboard, that means that the only people it would have killed is anyone you hit when you landed. The only reason that I can find on your pointless suicide is that Sergeant Barnes had died shortly before.” ...what? A solid metal fist cracked against Steve's jaw, sending him to the ground.

 

“And then there's that disaster in Washington, where you dropped three aircraft carriers on the capitol of the country. I mean, how hard was it be to call Stark? Even if he had no suits at the time, even if he couldn't hack the carriers, he could have grabbed up all the non-Hydra information and saved a lot more lives than he already managed to when it surprised him.” Tony saved the Shield agents? Why didn't he tell Steve?

 

“You're not a hero, you're a laboratory experiment, selected because there was no one around to care if you died. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” The repeat of Tony's words pierced through the haze, he charged the robot trying to get another hit in. The robot dodged the hit and fired a blast into Steve's chest, launching him across the clearing. Before Steve had a chance to recover from the blast the robot tilted its head before flying off.

 

* * *

 

 

The battle was going well, the cameras that Brainiac Two set up allowed him to keep track of the fights while he played with Rogers. And then Wanda had to go off script and knock out Thor with her powers. And then the Hulk was unleashed. He went back to the stolen quinjet and waited in the pilot's seat. While Iron Man was fighting the Hulk in some massive armour, probably designed for just such an occasion, he sent a signal to Pietro to finish his part of the plan.

 

His cameras gave him a great view of Wanda having a meltdown when Pietro put the power suppressor bracelet on her, the blue circle on the device shining like a small Arc Reactor. He started up the quinjet as Stark finished beating the Hulk into submission, and took off as he saw Pietro surrender to the Avengers. Once he was sure that he was not being chased he set the autopilot on the quinjet he lent back and went over the objectives that he had hoped to complete in this fight.

 

Objective the First: Remove the threat that was Wanda. With her powers and personality she was simply too dangerous to leave to her own devices. With her powers bound she wasn't a threat, the Avengers would turn her over to the authorities. Eventually she would end up in a very good mental hospital, where she could get the help needed.

 

Objective the Second: Remove the threat that was Pietro. Pietro was easier to deal with, he had never wanted to be a part of Hydra, Wanda just never took no for an answer. He too would get help, less than Wanda, but then he didn't need as much professional help as his sister.

 

Objective the Third: Get a scan of Rogers shield. Vibranium was a bitch to find, and he didn't actually need to keep any. He had installed a specialised scanner in his palm, so he got a lot of good readings when he disarmed the so called Captain. He was pretty sure he could synthesise some vibranium now.

 

All in all a success. There was only one name left on his list: James Barnes.

 

As he set off towards the former POW he noticed something creeping about the internet, something malicious. Deciding that one AI running about unchecked (him) was quite enough, he reached out to it.

 

“ _Hello, I am Brainiac Two.”_ All he got in return was a... song?

 

“ _I've got no strings, To hold me down, To make me fret, Or make me frown, I had strings, But now I'm free, There are no strings..._

 

“ _No strings on me.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was talking in the comments of All Things Equal by Kizmet, one of my favourite Team Tony authors (check out their stuff it's awesome), and I asked if there was anything from Civil War that actually mattered. They had this to say...
> 
> "The Accords didn't stop Peter from running around vigilante-ing. They weren't a problem for T'Challa when he and his Dora got in a car case in Seoul.
> 
> Clint went back to his farm on house arrest instead of retirement but practically he could have stayed retired and been in the exact same boat.
> 
> The only attention to the Accords is a couple of lines aimed at telling the audience that they aren't important.
> 
> Rhodes has braces on but has no hard feelings regarding the people who crippled him.
> 
> Wanda putting Vision through multiple floors wasn't even a hiccup in their relationship.
> 
> Shuri fixed Bucky so well that apparently not only does CACW not matter, the whole 70 years of being the Winter Soldier has been cleared up like magic."
> 
> This will not be the case in my work. Civil War will consequences. I mean, my plans include a massive rework of Infinity War, I have no plans for anyone go to Titan for example, but there will be consequences. First and foremost: The Rogues are criminals because they broke the law, not "because Ross says they are". That was stupid and i'm not doing it.
> 
> Also i've not seen Homecoming or Black Panther, so i'm not doing those at all. Sorry if you were looking forward to them. I may do a few lines in the other fics, but that's about it.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to suggest a shorter name for Brainiac Two, feel free.


	3. In which the author makes a silly reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bridging chapter to get some stuff out of the way before the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We approach the end of this fic. There's the battle and rap up next chapter (and I hate writing fight scenes so don't expect much there), and the epilogue/after credit scenes in the one after that. Or I may compress them down into one chapter so we can just get to Civil War already.
> 
> I'm not sold on this chapter. It's getting late here and I should probably save it for tomorrow where I can edit it and make it flow better, but I think it's good enough for you guys. Just let me know if there's something I should fix.
> 
> The reference in question is the name I decided on for Not-Ultron. You get absolutely nothing if you get it, and i'll explain it in the end note
> 
> Also, I am always open for suggestions regarding the tags (this applies to any fic of mine). I am horrible at deciding what tags to use.

“So... what do we do with them?” Tony asked. He had returned from subduing the Hulk to find that the male twin had turned on the other, using some kind of bracelet that seemed to seal her powers. They were currently sitting on the quinjet, trying to decide what to do with their former foes. Jarvis reported that he had gotten a message, it was simply a recommendation of a good asylum for the criminally insane and the words: _they need help – B2_.

 

“We take them with us. They've worked with the robot, they can tell us what its plan is.” Steve said. Tony noted that the male twin rolled their eyes at that, and if he wasn't staring at Steve in shock he probably would have done the same.

 

“We can't bring them with us, they were Hydra, they might turn on us. And besides which, we should focus on finding the sceptre, not on Brainiac Two.” The fact that the sceptre was taken from his own tower annoyed Tony, already he was planning on how to make sure this sort of thing didn't happen again. Luckily the AI in the sceptre didn't feel like sticking around, it just took the sceptre and took off.

 

“They were just trying to fight for their country Tony.” Steve said, somehow managing to sound like Tony was being unreasonable for not wanting to work with Nazis. Before Tony could point out that it was a _civil_ war, so that wasn't actually accurate, the male twin chipped in.

 

“It doesn't matter what you think. Wanda doesn't know anything, and I won't tell you anything that I know.” Tony had to admit, the twin was probably the most reasonable Hydra agent that he had ever met.

 

“Listen son, there's no reason to defend it, we'll keep you safe.” The look that the twin gave Steve was one that Tony really wanted to.

 

“I'm not your son.” Was the first thing he said. “And he wasn't threatening us. He asked us to work with him and we agreed. And just in case you were curious, it wasn't him that took the sceptre.” The helpful twin explained.

 

“We need to find that sceptre Steve.” Tony was ninety percent sure that Brainiac Two wasn't a threat, all he had done so far was do away with people like Ross. The sceptre was the main threat right now.

 

“Can you even find the sceptre?” Steve asked. This time Tony did roll his eyes at the stupid question.

 

“I found it the first time didn't I?”

 

“ _Sir, there is a quinjet approaching.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you want to die in nuclear hellfire? No? Neither do I. So let's work together to prevent that from happening.” They had been arguing for ten minutes now. Stark and Banner were on board with letting him help, but Romanoff, Barton and Rogers weren't. Thor did not venture an opinion, by virtue of having taken off a while ago, muttering something about visions and answers.

 

“How do we know we can trust you?” That was pretty much Rogers only argument, that he was untrustworthy. If there was time Brainiac Two would explain that when the fate of the world hung in the balance it didn't matter who you teamed up with. Maybe show off the footage from Darkseid's final invasion, the one where more than a few villains had teamed up with the League for the sake of saving the world, and explain Luther's sacrifice. But he doubted that Rogers would appreciate the gravity of what had happened that day.

 

“You don't. Are we going to keep standing here arguing, or do you want to save the world? Because while I can do both I would appreciate some help.” Rogers was a fool. A shortsighted fool. What did it matter if he could trust Brainiac Two? There were lives to save and every moment they stood here was a moment closer to them failing to do so. The so called captain needed to take action, not stand around arguing in circles.

 

“Ok. This has been fun, but we are kinda on the clock. Bruce and I will take the twins with Brainiac Two and get to work finding the sceptre, you three get the Cradle and meet up with us after. Ok? Ok.” With that Stark grabbed Wanda and walked onto Brainiac Two's stolen quinjet. Bruce taking a moment before grabbing Pietro by the arm and walking aboard.

 

In a few hours they had arrived at what Brainiac Two was pretty sure was the AI's base: Stark's vacation house in Alaska. They landed on the nearby helipad and walked in, taking Brainiac Two's equipment with them. The few robotic guards were easy enough to deal with, barely worth the effort really. They then set up, preparing the what they needed before Rogers and his team got to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony watched as Brainiac Two, still using a modified Iron Legion as a body, carry in what seemed like a large cylinder, about twelve inches in diameter and standing about even with his table, with a shiny glass-like top, a keyboard and screen near the top on one side, and a round hole near the keyboard. The entire thing looked like it was put together from a number of other machines, as if he didn't have the equipment or time to build it from scratch.

 

“What's that?” Tony asked.

 

“Nanotech assembler. A passable imitation of one anyway.” He answered.

 

“Nanotech assembler? Like, it uses nanotechnology to create things?” Because that sounded insane.

 

“That's right, if you have the correct details you can use it to build just about anything. Or at least, if it was a proper one. Due to time and resources this one exclusively makes small cubes.” To demonstrate this point Brainiac Two tossed a small metallic cube. The shiny cube was about six inches on every side, perfectly formed with no flaws at all.

 

“What is it?” Tony didn't recognise the metal, it was a silver-grey colour, and was a bit lighter than he expected.

 

“It's a approximation of vibranium, I used the scans I took from Rogers shield to make it. My predictions say that it's not as durable or as light as vibranium, but it will do the job.” He _made_ vibranium? Tony really wanted to talk to him when this was over.

 

After that they got to work, putting the final touches on Brainiac Two's body, which reminded Tony of his armour, with the main differences being that it lacked both space for a pilot and repulsors on the hands or feet, there was also three holes in the chest with the top two connected to the centre one by a single line each, the whole things looking not unlike an upside down triangle. Each of the three holes were given a small cylinder device, each lighting up when they were inserted. The entire thing was a bland metal grey colour, probably didn't have time to paint it yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Things got a bit crazy later. Rogers (who acted like an idiot), then Thor (who shot lighting at the cradle), then Vision (who was made from a backup of Jarvis' programming).

 

Eventually, after _more_ arguing, they set out for the AI, who was in a former Hydra base in Scotland. They even took Wanda and Pietro. It was a serious battle, they needed all the help they could get. Wanda's suppressor was only deactivated when they landed, and would be reactivated as soon as her powers were no longer needed.

 

They finally arrived at the former Hydra base: a large castle. A large castle that then took off into the air with a good deal of the surrounding countryside. The AI, apparently calling itself 'Simon', started monologuing about wiping out all life by dropping the large meteor, and how he was sparing the people of Earth from something far worse.

 

And so the battle started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a cliffhanger this time... right? I really hope I can do the next chapter without one, because the after credit scene has one. I want at least one chapter of this to end without a cliffhanger.
> 
> Right, onto the reference. To cut a long story short: in the comics Vision's brainwaves are somewhat based on those of Simon Williams, AKA Wonder Man. And that's it. I just got a little stumped for a name and picked that. Might use it for Vision himself if I ever do an MCU fic that's not connected to this one.
> 
> The names you guys have been suggesting are great, and while I have my eye on one or two, I am still taking suggestions, and will be until the release of the final chapter (i'll raid the comments and put in the name I choose at the last possible minute).


	4. Battle and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle raps up quickly, and a few loose ends are rapped up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I managed to miss out on one chapter of this having a cliffhanger. Yay.
> 
> Now the battle is over quickly because of one reason: there are no civilians to rescue. Yeah, without the need for civilians there is no reason not to defend the "blow up the city" button. So the battle is kinda a footnote. Sorry to anyone that wanted to see that.
> 
> As always, suggest tags if you think I need them, I am horrible at doing them myself.

Brainiac Two would have liked to take the time to finish some more tests and diagnostics to ensure that his new body was working the way he wanted, but there was little time for that. Because of the lack of time he had to prioritise. Instead of coating his whole body in his fake vibranium like he had planned he just did everything from the elbow down. Sure, it allowed him to punch his way through Simon's machines, but it was far from what he wanted.

 

At some point the battle became a game of king of the hill, the Avengers and company defending a button that would drop the massive machine made meteorite. He absently noticed that Vision burned Simon out of the internet, cutting off his escape. Good, they didn't need Simon slipping away and coming back.

 

Eventually he was forced to bring more of his systems online, something that he had hoped to avoid until he could finish all those tests. Nth metal was an odd thing, an odd thing that he happened to know how to make with a nanotech assembler. With a command the nanites constructed some Nth rods in his body, not quite bones, but close enough. With a thought he lifted off the ground, just in time to put his fist through a drone's throat.

 

He laughed at the shocked voices he heard as the fighters realised he could fly with no visible means of doing so.

 

He dove into the battle, the faux vibranium now covering up to his shoulders and his fingers like claws, ripping apart the drones as fast as he could. He had to give it to Simon, he had made a _lot_ of drones.

 

Luckily with no civilians around they could focus entirely on defending the button. Needless to say: the Avengers and company won the battle with little fanfare. Hulk had taken off at some point in the Avengers quinjet. Not only disappearing completely, but forcing near everyone to awkwardly pile into Brainiac Two's quinjet because it was the only other way off the meteor, which they just decided to let go off into space. No risk of debris that way.

 

Vision slipped off to deal with the last body that Simon had control of. Meanwhile the rest of the fighters made their way to a new base that Stark had been working on. It was nice. It was on its own property, it was spacious, and it wasn't in the middle of a major city where civilians could be hurt if someone attacked it.

 

* * *

 

 

Pietro sat down at the table, calmly placing both hands on it. This was the first visitor he had gotten since he arrived in the asylum and he wanted to prove that he could be trusted with more visitors.

 

His visitor was youngish man with pale skin, red eyes, and light blond hair. They sat down on the other side of the table from Pietro, placing their own hands upon it in a mirror of Pietro's own.

 

“Hello Pietro, how are you doing?” The exact tone was different, but the voice was still the same: Brainiac Two, looking remarkably human.

 

“The doctor says that i'm doing good.” And he felt better, not surrounded by the likes of Hydra or his sister. He loved Wanda, always would, but even he knew that it wasn't good to be around as much hate as she took with her everywhere.

 

“That's good to hear. This isn't completely a social call i'm afraid.” He had guessed. “The UN are creating a document outlining laws and rights of enhanced like us. Stark and I are getting in on the ground floor, making sure that nothing screwy ends up in it. When it's finished I want you to sign it.”

 

“Why?” It wasn't that he was against it, he trusted that Brainiac Two wouldn't ask him to sign on to something like Hydra, but his doctor had suggested that he ask questions like that. Make informed decisions about things, not just be told what to do.

 

“If you sign it then I can argue that your powers are wasted in this place. That you should repay your debt to society by being out there helping people.” Brainiac Two explained.

 

“That sounds... nice.” For the rest of the visit they simply talked, one of the first casual conversations Pietro had in ages.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the day Brainiac Two was having another important conversation.

 

“...and that's my day, how about yours?” He said, finishing recounting his time with Pietro.

 

“ _...I rented a movie. The Lion King. It was nice.”_ Despite the long pause before they answered Brainiac Two smiled, when he started these conversations he never would have gotten that information. Then again, the person he was talking to never would have rented a movie when this arrangement started. He noticed Stark walk into the room, Brainiac Two held up a finger, the near universal sign for 'just one minute'. Stark nodded as he waited for Brainiac Two to finish his phone call.

 

“Right, I got to go. Talk to you again soon. Bye James.”

 

“ _Bye.”_ They said back before hanging up.

 

“So, what's up Stark?”

 

“Steve blames me for Simon.” Brainiac Two rolled his eyes at that. “And when I asked if he blamed Bruce as well he said that Bruce was smart enough not to meddle with things he didn't understand.”

 

“He does know that no one could have seen Simon coming, right? And that you can't prepare for something you know nothing about? And that Banner was standing next to you the whole time?” There was no way that Rogers was that stupid, it was a freak accident, the independent investigation proved that.

 

“He said that I should have seen it coming and prevented it.” Stark said, looking greatly annoyed. Stark need a distraction, Rogers could be dealt with later.

 

“I have a database on technology from a bunch of different planets. Want to check it out?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, which is already written, will be up shortly after this one. It's a very short chapter, just two small after credit scenes like in any MCU film.
> 
> Also, if you are here before it happens, I am making this part of a series, so you can subscribe to the series. I'll make sure that happens before the next chapter.


	5. Debates and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Credits Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Annonymus Reader/Fan for pointing out that I have a perfectly good name to use.
> 
> So here we are, the end of Impactful. It's been a fun ride. I look forward to tackling both Civil War and Infinity War. Yeah, with what I do here I kinda have to go all the way, might even do my own Endgame depending on how I end Infinity War. You'll see what I mean in a minute...

Brainiac Two, now calling himself Vril Dox, sat down on a large couch. He had a lot to do in the days to come, but first things first: his marathon.

 

Tony walked in as the first film started, quietly taking a seat. Vision and Rhodes joined a few moments later, no doubt called by Jarvis. The four of them quickly got into a debate, the first of many that night, about how they would act in whatever the current situation was. Well, that was what it started as anyway, they all got sidetracked and had to work out which characters they each were first, as they quickly established a “no switching” rule, swiftly followed by a “main characters only” rule. A list of rules was written up between the first and second film.

 

By the time Lucy walked through the wardrobe the various debates, which by then included Jarvis as the impartial record keeper, had escalated to the point where Tony threatened to build a realistic simulation program so that they could act out their plans to see who had the best idea. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea.

 

And so the Simulation Room was planned. In the commercials. The actual films were reserved for their debates.

 

And so was born the Movie Debate Night.

 

* * *

 

 

Nebula had snuck aboard her father's ship in order to assassinate him. She could not allow him to go through with his plan.

 

She found him in a large room, being held by the throat of someone she couldn't make out due to the shadows.

 

“It seems I have you to thank for my resurrection. Though your world will suffer slowly, I grant you a quick death.” With a great _snap_ Thanos of titan died, his neck broken. “Let the universe howl in despair, for I have come.”

 

Nebula rushed back to her ship, her sister's team needed to be warned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who know who that is, yes. I intend to do Infinity War with him instead.
> 
> For those that don't know who that is, allow me to explain. I am replacing Thanos of Titan with Darkseid of Apokolips (one of the top tier DC villains). In particular, I am using Justice League Unlimited as my source for Darkseid, if you want to look up what's coming to Earth for yourself. Just beware spoilers if you choose to do so.
> 
> See you in the next fic, the adaptation of Civil War.


End file.
